


Memórias

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Memorias
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: Ele nunca imaginava que iria recuperar as suas memórias graças a um jornal, que trazia uma notícia bombástica que foi um choque para o mundo inteiro.
Kudos: 2





	Memórias

**Author's Note:**

> Olá  
> Faz um bom tempo que não escrevo nada relacionado ao mundo de One Piece.  
> Eu amo este anime, os personagens tem boas histórias para ser explorada.  
> Espero que gostem.

Sabo chegou a Baltigo depois de ter concluído uma missão junto com a sua companheira Koala. Foi informado que todos os membros do exército revolucionário estavam reunidos na sala de reunião, onde se encontrava o líder desta organização.

Caminharam até a sala, onde estava um caos por causa da grande notícia que o jornal trouxe. Muitos revolucionários estavam comentando o que tinha sucedido da melhor guerra mundial entre os piratas do Barba Branca e a Marinha para salvar o 2º comandante da tripulação do Barba Branca.

Ace, que é filho do falecido Rei dos Piratas, Gol D. Roger, também falava sobre o Chapéu de Palha por causa da família a qual ele pertence, já que é neto do Garp; o herói da Marinha e filho do Dragon, o líder do exército Revolucionário..

— Nunca pensei que Luffy era seu filho, líder. — falou um dos subordinados; muitos pensavam que Dragon não tinha família. 

Quando caminhava em direção do líder, ouvia outros subordinados a falar sobre a morte do Barba Branca, mas foi um nome que chamou atenção dele. Ao ouvir o nome de Ace, o segundo chefe do exército revolucionário dirigiu à mesa onde se encontra a maior parte dos jornais, com as notícias a ferver do mundo inteiro. 

Ao pegar o jornal, viu o nome que sempre o assombrava; a sua cabeça começava sempre a doer quando esse nome era mencionado. Mas ao ver atentamente o jornal, principalmente da imagem do filho do antigo Rei dos Piratas, tudo começou a fazer sentido na sua adorável cabeça, porque a pessoa que tinha morrido estava tentando se comunicar com ele para que ele se lembrasse das suas origens e de quem realmente é.

De repente, as memórias que ele tinha perdido há 12 anos começaram a entrar em sua cabeça, mostrando a verdadeira história dele até ter sido salvo pelo atual líder do Revolucionário. A memória mais importante de Sabo é quando bebeu saque de juramento de irmandade com Ace e Luffy — ambos iam ser irmãos para toda vida, não importa que obstáculos iriam passar. Esta ligação que fizeram nunca irá desaparecer da vida deles. Foi esta memória que fez Sabo recordar quem realmente é.

Todos que estavam presentes na sala notaram o comportamento diferente de Sabo. Desde que ele pegou o jornal, viram que o mesmo se encontrava muito inquieto como algo anormal tivesse passando dentro da mente dele. Não tiveram tempo de reagir, foram para perto dele quando o mesmo caiu no chão em pânico.

— Argh! Argh! Ace, Luffy... — choramingou Sabo; ele refletia o que tinha pensado quando aqueles nomes eram mencionados como uma ameaça para o governo. Mas para ele, que realmente é irmão, iam fazer tudo para o governo não tirar mais uma vida preciosa dele. 

Dragon, ao ouvir aqueles nomes saindo pela boca de Sabo, percebeu que talvez a memória dele tivesse voltado. Só ia saber disto quando o outro se recuperar, pois tinha desmaiado ali já que a cabeça do loiro se encontrava digerindo a informação que tinha recebido naquele momento.

Só se recuperou três dias depois de desmaiado — ficou na enfermaria, dormindo até que sua febre abaixasse. Quando ficou naquele quarto ali, se recuperando, Koala teve sempre ao lado do seu companheiro de missão já que o mesmo era muito brincalhão e estava sempre fazendo das suas. Ela sabia que ele precisava de um abraço de amigo por causa dos últimos acontecimentos que teve.

— Finalmente acordasse, Sabo. Eu fiquei muito preocupada. — falou Koala, que chorava de alívio de vê-lo bem. Ela então aproximou mais seu corpo dele e o abraçou. 

— Me desculpe por ter lhes preocupados. Agora está tudo bem. — contou, tentando sorrir, mas não conseguia porque se encontrava de luto pelo Ace e queria saber onde andava Luffy, seu irmão mais novo. Ao ver como seus colegas se preocupavam com ele, contou que tinha recuperado as suas memórias perdidas. Ele se lembrava do motivo porque tinha saído da sua terra natal e ter ido para o mar. Os seus colegas ficaram felizes por ele ter recuperado a memória que tinha perdido, e ao mesmo tempo se encontravam com medo que ele desistisse do exército. — Dragon ainda está aqui? — perguntou, querendo contar o que tinha passado na sala de reunião.

— Ele não vai sair tão cedo, porque está esperando que os outros regressem e tragam Nico Robin com eles. — respondeu Hack, porque Dragon queria já algum bom tempo ter conhecido a jovem arqueóloga.

Koala e Hack saíram da enfermaria já que tinham que voltar aos seus afazeres e sabiam que Sabo queria estar um pouco sozinho antes de ir se encontrar com o pai do Luffy — ele ainda tinha que mudar de roupa e se alimentar, pois esteve três dias sem comer já que se encontrava dormindo para recuperar o seu estado mental.

Suspirou de alívio por ter a sua barriga satisfeita com a comida, e decidiu que chegou a hora de ter a conversa com Dragon — foi o mesmo que salvou sua vida no mar quando foi atingindo pelo um nobre que tem nojo de outros humanos que não estejam no topo da cadeia social, e porque tinha se metido à frente dele quando escapava dos seus pais.

— Pode entrar, Sabo. — falou Dragon, parando de analisar a papelada que seus funcionários tinham trazidos das missões que fizeram. Ele agora dava atenção a Sabo, porque é como um filho já que não pode estar com o seu verdadeiro filho que anda nas aventuras no mar.

— Como sempre, sabes que sou eu. — disse Sabo, adentrando na sala. Ele nem tinha batido na porta e Dragon já sabia que era ele porque causa do haki da observação.

— É o único que tem educação para bater na porta e que vem todo silencioso. — confessou; desde que Sabo está aqui, mesmo não tendo as memórias da sua vida anterior, a educação que ele aprendeu nunca desapareceu dele.

Esperou que o seu subordinado iniciasse o assunto que o trouxe aqui, mas ele sabia que tinha a ver com o jornal que leu sobre o Portgas D.Ace. Ele tinha visto como reagiu à notícia, e se lembrou de algumas últimas conversas que teve com Garp, que o seu filho Luffy tinha crescido com o Ace e junto com outra criança que morreu de um acidente marítimo — agora fazia tudo sentido para Dragon.

— Me desculpe pela confusão que causei há três dias. — desculpou-se pela atitude que teve, mas sabia que era normal porque entrou num estado de choque.

— A sua memória voltou, não é? — afirmou com certeza, porque tinha visto como o outro tinha segurado bem o jornal e murmurava os nomes das pessoas importantes da sua infância.

— Não pensei que eu ia recuperar daquela maneira, mas foi graças ao Ace que me lembrei de tudo o que passei até ser salvo por você, no mar. Mesmo já não estando no mundo dos vivos, ele me confiou para cuidar do nosso irmão mais novo que é o Luffy, seu filho. — comentou Sabo, que continuava falando como tinha conhecido Ace, Luffy, e que fizeram muitas travessuras. Dragon ficou feliz por Sabo ter confiado em contar a história dele e dos momentos que passou junto com seus irmãos de juramento. Ele sabia que, muito em breve os dois irão se encontrar e certas pessoas vão ficar surpreendidas ao ver que está vivo, e não morto. — Ouvi pela Koala que os Chapéus de palha estão desaparecidos e que se separaram um dos outros. — ele queria saber onde andava Luffy, e se estava vivo, porque sabia que tinha saído ferido da guerra.

— Eles iam ser apanhados pela marinha. O Kuma enviou cada um para ilha diferente, e parece que não vão se reunir tão cedo. — contou, vendo que outro ficou aliviado por saber que os companheiros do seu irmão estão bem.

— Não se preocupe, o Luffy é forte. — disse Koala, que estava atrás da porta, ouvindo toda a conversa, mas foi apanhada por Hack que sem querer empurrou a mesma, já que também estava ouvindo a conversa. Os dois presentes não tinham ficado surpreendidos que os outros estivessem escutando tudo, porque normalmente quem fazia isso era Koala junto com Sabo.

Sabo sorriu pelo que Koala disse, porque a mesma tinha razão — pelo o que conhecia do seu irmão mais novo, ele nunca desistia de viver, pois queria ser o rei dos piratas e voltar a se reencontrar com a pessoa o que fez ser um.

Ficou feliz por finalmente ter recuperado as suas memórias perdidas, pois queria se lembrar das pessoas que tinha conhecido na infância e da promessa que o assombrava durante o seu sono. Havia sempre duas figuras que sempre estavam estendendo a sua mão, que eram os seus irmãos. Ele sabia que o seu reencontro com o Luffy será em breve, não exatamente quando, mas já estava imaginando qual seria a reação do mais novo...

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima  
> Obrigada por ler até ao fim.


End file.
